Dear Hermione
by willowbabe
Summary: Ron writes Hermione a letter after she recieves one from Victor. What does it offer? Set during the summer between 6th and 7th year, at Hermione's house (cos I felt sorry for Mrs Weasley always having them to stay)


I don't know why I wrote this, but I did. It has no relevance to any of my other stuff. I am trying to write a sequel to For the best, but I'm not going to write any others because I want to write another L/J fic. If however, you feel that you can write a sequel to one of my fics, then do. I won't try and sue you as I know you are probably broke, penniless teens who barely have enough money for lunch, let alone a court case. I don't own the Characters. If I did it wouldn't be fan-fiction, would it? Now on with the story.  
  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
As I'm writing this, you have just run into your room with tears streaming down your face, after receiving a letter from Victor. If we were at Hogwarts, you would probably end up in the library right now, but since we are staying at your house, I guess I'll find you in the willow tree at the bottom of your garden. (No I must correct myself - estate…. Just kidding!)  
  
I just want you to know, the reason I dislike Victor is two reasons. The first being that he is dating you. The second being the way he looks down his nose at me. I will discuss the latter first.   
  
Ever since I met Victor, I have felt he looked down at me. I know it's impossible as I'm taller than him, but he is much wealthier than me, as well as being a top quidditch player. Also, I've often felt as if he's jealous of the closeness we have. Since the end of fourth year, we have become closer, and at the same time you got closer to Victor. It has seemed to me as if Victor and I are competing over who gets to spend time with you.  
  
Right, before you read on I want you to listen to the two CDs I have handed you. The first is Backstreet Boys - More than that, and the other is O-town - All or Nothing. I want you to listen to them both. First I want you to listen to O-town, then I want you to listen to Backstreet boys.   
  
Okay, have you listened to them both? Right, the first is how you act around me. It's like you would rather be doing homework with Victor, because he's more intelligent, or complaining about Malfoy to him. I just want you to be honest. If you would rather be with Victor all the time, it's okay. I just don't like feeling like a worthless substitute.  
  
The second song describes my heart. If you don't know how I feel by now, then it's a miracle. I love you Hermione, and nothing can change that. I don't care if you want to be with Victor or not. I just need you to know that whatever happens, I will always be there for you. Even in your darkest hour, you will always shine brightly for me. This explains the first reason on why I don't like Victor.  
  
I am not sure why I wrote this. I have felt this way since fourth year, yet I never have had the urge to confess once. But when I saw the tears rolling down your face, I could not stand to see you like that. You are such a strong person, that to see you cry, I know he must have hurt you badly.   
  
If you have read this, and still decide to stay with Victor, I won't be mad. I have managed to hide my feelings for 2 years now. I think I can keep them hidden a bit longer. If however you do need to find me, for whatever reasons, I will be at the willow tree. I will give you this once you have returned from there.  
  
My love for eternity,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Tears glistened on Hermione's cheek, as she re-read the last part of the letter. My love for all eternity. But she had thought that no-one loved her. After the letter from Victor confessing that he had been cheating on her with Fleur Delacour, Hermione was positive that she would never experience love again.  
  
Yet here she was. Barely three hours had passed since she became single again when already she was being told that someone loved her. And not just anyone. Ron. Her best friend.  
  
They had become at lot closer in the past couple of years, that was true, and they hardly ever bickered anymore. Of course there was the occasional argument, but then what friendships didn't argue. But still it was a big shock to find out that he, Ronald Weasley, was in love with her.  
  
He knew her so well. Much better than Victor ever did. After all, it was true. She had just returned from sitting in the big branches of the comforting willow tree, and if she had have been at Hogwarts she would have been in the library. But he was wrong when he felt that he was just a substitute for Victor. There wasn't one single time when Hermione had wished it was Victor in stead of him. Never.  
  
Hermione clambered off her bed and rushed out to the garden. She headed straight for the tree, and scrambled up as quickly as she could.  
  
"Ron," she said softly, when she saw him.  
  
He looked up, shocked. "I didn't think you would come." He replied, helping her up onto the same branch as him. He gazed into her tear-stained brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" she cried as she collapsed, sobbing into his arms. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there holding her, gently stroking her thick bushy hair.   
  
"I can't believe he cheated on me. And with Fleur. Oh, how could he? I thought he loved me. I thought he cared for me." Hermione sobbed, "I was always faithful to him. Even though I got loads of howlers from people telling me he's bad news. My parents didn't like him, and even my best friends warned me against him. How could I be so stupid?!"  
  
"Sssshhh, it's not your fault. We can't help who we fall in love with." Comforted Ron.  
  
"But that's the thing. I didn't fall in love with him. I was forced into loving him. I only went to the ball with him in the first place to make you jealous. And then it just seemed as if we were in a relationship. And then eventually I did start to care for him and love him. But he seemed to be losing interest. I didn't get so many letters, and he never came to visit. And now this has happened. And I just don't know what to do! Everyone probably thinks I'm a freak. I'll never be loved. Will anyone ever love me?"   
  
"Hermione, stop it." Ron replied sternly. "Loads of people love you. Harry for one, and your parents. Ginny loves you like a sister. In fact my whole family loves you. And then there's me."  
  
"You don't love me, Ron. That letter was just a joke. To you I'm just a know it all boffin, who likes bossing you around."  
  
"No. I do love you Hermione. More than you could ever know. I think I always have. It's just that by the time I realised it, you loved someone else. And I just want to see you happy." Ron lifted up her head so that Hermione could see his face. Tears were falling silently from his eyes, and he spoke with such a sincerity, that she knew he wasn't lying.   
  
"I just don't want to get hurt!" she whispered.  
  
"I would never, ever hurt you, Hermione." He stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"I know." Hermione replied. She pulled him towards her slowly, and then their lips met.  
  
  
"They took their time!" said Harry as he walked underneath the tree, watching his two best friends finally accept their feelings. In the distance a song was heard. "Hey catchy tune!" He added as he started singing along to the Backstreet Boys.   
  
  
  
Finite  



End file.
